At present, a mobile container and/or vehicle inspection device is generally provided with a cab where the staffs drive the inspection device to move. However, staffs generally fear that they will be injured by radiation thusly being disgusted with driving inspection device due to the cab too close to the radiation source. Moreover, the existing mobile container and/or vehicle inspection device is generally provided with four wheels for traveling. Three points can determine a plane, thus, the design of the four wheels has the problem of over-positioning. If the road surface is slightly uneven, one wheel will be warped, which will lead to serious uneven stress on the rack of the device. Because of the heavy weight of the device, the above situation easily causes the rack to be twisted and distorted, which will affect the relative position of the detector and the radiation source thusly resulting in poor scanning and imaging effect of the device.